


No More Games

by coreopsis



Series: LTL [2]
Category: Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys (Music Video)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Bathing/Washing, M/M, RPF, alien culture and customs, bare feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-24
Updated: 2003-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin docks his ship on a small planet and meets Nick, the guest facilitator who is there to make sure all his needs are met. All of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ms_nerd and ramblinround for beta reading.

The small planet hadn't looked like much from orbit, but as he lands, Kevin's thrilled to see swaths of green and broad expanses of blue surrounding the spaceport. The promise of fresh food and water are almost more exciting than the idea of talking to real live people again. 

But not quite, he thinks, as a non-synthesized voice directs him to his landing bay. 

He smoothes his hair and straightens his uniform before picking up his bag and stepping out of the lock onto the dock's walkway. His breath catches as a tall blond man in sleeveless black leather greets him with a smile. 

"I'm Nickolas, your facilitator." The voice is light, but the look in his eyes is serious. "I'm here to take care of all your needs, Captain Richardson. Anything you want, just say it."

Kevin's mouth goes dry and all he can think, say, feel is..."Anything?"

One elegantly arched brow raises slightly and Nickolas's red lips curve into a soft smile. "Anything at all. I'm very well trained. In fact, I'm an expert at making guests happy."

Anything. Kevin has to absorb the enormity of that word before he can make a request. But the possibilities. Oh, the possibilities are sleeting through his mind like a meteor shower. 

Nickolas smiles brighter and motions for Kevin to follow him as he turns to go into the spaceport proper. Kevin allows his gaze to skim the length of Nickolas's body and his mouth is no longer dry. He swallows and forces his feet to move, even as he stares at the black leather stretched smooth over curves that make Kevin ache with their perfection. High heeled black boots make long sturdy legs look even longer, and Kevin drags his eyes away just as Nickolas casts a mischievous glance over his shoulder. 

"I'm sure you'd like a suite first. Someplace to clean up and change before having a fresh meal." Nickolas's blue eyes glimmer in the changing lights of the corridor as he murmurs, "But of course, I mean no disrespect."

"Of course." Kevin can't imagine being offended by anything at the moment. He's too gratified to have an actual person--human being, he assumes but isn't sure--speaking to him, looking at him as if he really sees Kevin and hasn't just been programmed to react to a prescribed set of stimuli. Although, how can Kevin be sure? 

"Nickolas, do you--" The question Kevin was about to ask gets tangled on his tongue when he realizes that Nickolas seems familiar. "You look like a robot."

"I'm sorry?" Nickolas looks at him in confusion and shakes his head. "I can assure you that I'm not a robot. I'm completely organic, not even a single implant."

"Yes, of course, I didn't mean..." Kevin sighs and tries to regain his conversational footing. "You just reminded me of a simulation I--" Kevin breaks off again before admitting how many hours he spent on board his ship playing games. "May I call you Nick?"

Nick is still watching him warily as they walk along the corridor, but he answers easily, "Whatever you wish, Captain."

"Please call me Kevin. Now what I was originally about to ask is, do you like being a facilitator? Did you choose this...career?"

Nick stops before a door with three symbols that Kevin doesn't recognize, and presses Kevin's hand to the plate on the wall next to the door. As a tiny blue beam scans Kevin's face, the symbols start to glow and shift and after a few seconds they read "Richardson-99074" in his native alphabet and numeral system. He realizes without waiting for explanation that this is his temporary address and commits it to memory. 

The door slides open and Nick steps forward, beckoning Kevin inside. Kevin walks into the suite and says, "You haven't answered my question. Is it forbidden for me to ask or forbidden for you to answer?"

"Neither." Nick is suddenly before Kevin, though he made no sound at all, crowding into Kevin's personal space. He gazes into Kevin's face impassively for a moment before grinning. "When I get a guest like you, I love my job. All the rest of the time, I like it well enough. Perhaps I chose it," Nick tilts his head quickly to one side, in a sort of shrug. "Perhaps it chose me. Would you like to bathe now? We have light, sonic, water, ph--"

"Water?" Kevin interrupts sharply. "You have water baths?"

Nick calls out a string of words in a musical language that Kevin doesn't understand and begins to undress Kevin with nimble fingers. He stands still as his jacket and tunic are removed, but when Nick drops to his knees to release the buckles on Kevin's left boot, Kevin stumbles back a step to escape the unbearable intimacy. "I can undress myself, thank you."

"Whatever you like, Kevin." Nick rises gracefully to his feet and takes Kevin's hand. He urges him into another room where a large round tub fills with bubbling water from multiple taps that cut off automatically one by one as the water level rises. Steam wafts almost invisibly through the air and Kevin feels his eyes dampen with gratitude. 

He turns to give Nick his thanks and finds Nick taking his own clothes off and hanging them neatly on a rack next to the wall. "What are you doing?"

Nick's eyebrows shoot up and his smile falters. "Don't you want me...to help you bathe?"

Kevin tries not to gape at the honey-colored skin being revealed. He hopes his voice is steady when he asks, "Do you want to?"

"Oh." Something hot flickers through Nick's eyes and he stares at Kevin for a long tense moment. "Very few people ask what I want."

"I'm sorry. Nobody ever asked to bathe me before, so I guess we're even."

"How very sad for them. I really want to bathe you, Kevin. But I'm here to serve your needs, not my own."

Kevin finishes removing his clothes, hesitating only briefly over exposing his feet to a stranger. He never takes his eyes from Nick. He holds out his hand. "Please?" 

Nick is completely naked before Kevin can even blink and his fingers are sliding across Kevin's palm. As they settle onto a soft bench in the almost chest-high water, Nick straddles Kevin's thighs and begins to rub handfuls of sea green foam on his chest and arms. So much lovely skin to look at, such soft hands touching him, the water is the perfect temperature and the soap smells fresh and light. Yet something is missing. 

Kevin slides his fingers up Nick's neck to touch his smooth cheeks and says, "Talk to me. I've been alone for many months. Just...talk to me."

"Whatever you wish." When Kevin withdraws his hands, Nick grabs them and places them on his shoulders. "You may continue to touch me, if you'd like to."

Kevin's hands tremble minutely before he tenses them, pressing his fingers into the shallow hollows above Nick's collarbones. He slides his fingertips down the supple flesh of Nick's chest, tracing the curiosities he finds there. "Tell me about these colored markings on your body."

"You don't have tattoos on your planet?" Kevin shakes his head and skims the strange drawing of a fish on one of Nick's biceps. Nick smiles and explains about the impossibly fine needles and tiny lasers the artist uses to create these personal little paintings, and while it's certainly educational, Kevin finds himself paying more attention to the body and the voice than the words. Nick speaks confidently at first, continuing to wash Kevin's hair and body with the soft foam, but as he goes on, both his words and his hands falter and his voice becomes husky. He breaks off in the middle of a sentence and presses his lips together firmly.

Kevin looks up from the ornate silver ring attached to Nick's nipple that he's been examining and asks, "Is something wrong?"

Nick swallows so hard that Kevin can see the movement of the muscles in his throat. The observation causes such a strong sensual reaction that Kevin almost misses Nick's quiet answer. "Not wrong. It's just...you're turning me on."

Kevin snatches his hand from the ring and tries to apologize, but Nick shakes his head. "It's...not unacceptable. But I'm supposed to take care of your needs first. Mine are unimportant."

"I don't think they're unimportant." Kevin stares into Nick's eyes and sinks his hand under the water for the first time. He touches the very prominent evidence of Nick's arousal and watches with growing hunger as Nick's tongue darts out to touch his bottom lip. Kevin draws closer to that lush heart-shaped mouth, wanting to kiss it, taste it, feel it under his lips and on his skin. He worries that perhaps his desire will be unwelcome, but Nick's erection twitches and his mouth opens slightly. Kevin pulls Nick closer with an arm around his back and then he's kissing him. It's all smooth lips and sweet breath and Kevin almost wants to weep with how wonderful it is to finally touch someone after such a very long time of isolation. Even better is to have that person eagerly kissing him back, fiercely clutching at the back of his neck then sliding gentle fingers into his hair, to have strong thighs bracketing his and the magnificent weight of another body settling on his lap. 

Kevin releases Nick's erection and slides his wet hands up the broad satin plane of Nick's back. He spreads his fingers as wide as he can, cradling Nick ever closer, wanting more and more of this glorious contact. He deepens the kiss and loses his breath when Nick's slick tongue glides against his. His entire body is strung tight, almost thrumming with urgent desire, but he can't stop kissing Nick, can't stop running his hands over as much of Nick's body as he can reach, can't make himself stop and focus on just getting the both of them off. 

But then, he doesn't have to. Nick breaks the kiss and presses his lips to Kevin's cheek, and Kevin can feel them curve into a smile just before Nick pulls back far enough to say, "Would you like me to pleasure you with my mouth?"

Kevin smiles back and murmurs, "Whatever you wish. But only if I am allowed to return the favor."

"You are an uncommon guest, Cap--Kevin." The surprise in Nick's eyes fades to a mischievous twinkle as he adds, "You don't know much about my people, do you?"

Kevin shakes his head because his ship's database had been unusually silent on the matter. He lets his hands drop when Nick moves off his lap. He knows he should worry about his safety but he trusts that he wouldn't have been ordered to come here with no warnings if the people were hostile. But then Nick kneels in the water between Kevin's feet, which Kevin moves modestly out of the way, spreading his legs as wide as he can to give Nick plenty of room. Nick's head just barely skims the surface as he says, "We're originally a sea-dwelling tribe." At Kevin's lack of response, he snickers and explains, "That means we can hold our breath for a really long time."

And then he ducks under the water and takes Kevin's erection in his mouth, which is somehow even warmer than the surrounding water. He proves that he does indeed have superior breath control as Kevin stretches his arms out to grasp the edge of the tub, strictly to keep from slipping under and drowning. He stares down at the graceful tendrils of Nick's hair floating through the water until the gold-darkened-to-amber strands seem to take on a mind of their own and he starts to worry that they're somehow sentient. Yet he can find no fear inside him and that instinctive trust in Nick should scare him too but it doesn't. He tilts his head back, closes his eyes, and clears his mind. He lets himself absorb all the sensations of Nick's mouth, his tongue, his hands moving restlessly on Kevin's hips and thighs. The dreaminess of feeling every bit of the slow building pleasure underwater makes Kevin relax so much that he comes almost before he realizes that he's going to.

After pressing several kisses to Kevin's belly and chest, Nick raises his head from the water and rakes back his chin-length hair. He floats in front of Kevin with an air of smug satisfaction and Kevin wants to touch him, to pull him closer, to bring him the sort of pleasure he's just wrecked Kevin with, but he can't raise his arms just yet. If he turns loose of the rim of the tub, he'll sink bonelessly under the surface and not have the strength to save himself. He watches Nick through slitted eyes as his heart rate returns to normal and makes a mental list of all the things he wants to do before he takes off again. It comes as no surprise how many of them involve Nick and being naked. As soon as he checks in with his base and receives his next orders, he's going to test Nick on that offer of anything. 

Nick stands up and Kevin is so mesmerized by the water trailing over honey and cream skin that he barely registers that Nick is talking to him. He finally drags his gaze to Nick's face and says, "Excuse me?"

"Do you have any special requests for your dinner before I put the order in?" Nick speaks patiently but Kevin can see amusement lurking in his eyes. 

Kevin shakes his head and watches Nick climb out of the tub and walk to a panel in the wall. He pushes a series of buttons and gets a few beeps in return, then smiles at Kevin. "It'll be here by the time you're dressed again. Unless you prefer not to dress at all. Within your suite, it's at your discretion."

"Oh. I...my bag is still in the other room." Kevin has never been overly modest, except for his feet of course, as all of his people are. He stands up and pretends not to notice that Nick is staring at his nakedness, he also pretends not to notice that Nick's bare feet are right in his line of sight when he lowers his head to stare at the floor. He feels his body responding to those damp pink toes, his mouth waters, and he shifts his gaze quickly back to Nick's face before he embarrasses himself.

Nick is watching him with a gentle look in his eyes and he holds a thin white garment in one hand. He takes Kevin's hand with his free hand and leads him to an air dryer, which quickly dries them both. Then Nick wraps the robe around Kevin, covering him from neck to knee, and says, "Would you like some slippers or your boots?"

Kevin's toes curl into the almost pillowy softness of the carpet and a rebellious thought takes hold of him. He shakes his head. "No, I'd like to...I'd like to stay barefoot...for a while." 

Nick puts on a robe that is dark blue and nearly translucent, but then he pauses. "Would you like me to stay barefoot as well?" 

Kevin's gaze never wavers below Nick's face, but the memory of his feet is as vivid as if he was staring directly at them. "Do you understand the taboo?"

"No, I just noticed that you seem to have one." 

"It's...sexual."

Nick tilts his head and his brow crinkles. "Interesting. So do you want me to?"

Turn down free live pornography, right here in his own suite? No, he can't do that. Kevin laughs nervously and says, "Yes, stay barefoot with me."

A musical tone interrupts whatever Nick was about to say and he smiles. "Dinner." 

They walk back into the front room to find that a dark haired man with even more tattoos than Nick is setting covered dishes onto a table. He and Nick speak to each other in their own language and then he bows to Kevin and says, "Enjoy."

Kevin casts a hungry look at the table, but then his sense of duty takes over and he says, "I really must check in before eating. I've waited longer than I should have already."

"The food will stay warm until you're ready for it." Nick ducks his head and adds quietly, "I'm sorry that I distracted you."

"I'm not," replies Kevin as he walks over to the communications console and sits down. 

Less than ten minutes later, Kevin signs off, reeling from his new orders. The words "liaison" and "new assignment" and "indefinitely" swirl around his mind and he eats the fish and multicolored vegetables that Nick puts in front of him without ever questioning what they are. He vaguely registers that the food tastes delicious and is filling, but other than that he's too distracted.

It's only when the dark haired man comes back to take away the empty dishes that Kevin snaps back to reality. He looks up at Nick as the door closes again leaving them alone once more and says, "I'm not leaving in a week like I registered that I was. I'm being posted here."

"Then I can only stay for six more hours to help you get adjusted. You'll no longer be a guest, but a visiting resident." The absence of Nick's smile makes Kevin painfully aware of just how accustomed he's become to it. 

"But will you...would it be allowed for me to see you again sometime. Just, you know, as a friend."

"Yes, as long as I'm not engaged with a guest." Nick smirks and leans forward, bracing his hands on either side of Kevin's chair. "You still owe me an orgasm, remember? I can't request it right now, but if we're just friends, I can." 

"Why wait? You're here to make me happy, right?" Kevin waits until Nick nods and then explains the one satisfaction he never got from playing the computer games that he hopes he'll have no more need for now. "It would make me happy to give you so much pleasure your knees buckle and your eyes roll back in your head." 

Nick swallows hard and nods again, slowly as if in a daze. "That would make me happy too."

Kevin smiles and adds, "I just have one request. Would you talk to me some more?"

 

The end.


End file.
